Glaringly Obvious
by DragonBlood-Katana
Summary: Oikawa and Suga flirt casually until it's not really so casual anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Daichi's face was positively the funniest thing that Suga could think of. He was glaring daggers at the other team's setter, who Suga thought was named Oikawa? Something like that.

The reason for Daichi's pointless anger was the casual flirting between Suga and Oikawa. Every time their eyes met, one of them would wink and the other would giggle. Oikawa would flash a peace sign at Suga, and Suga would use the universal hand signal for _call me_ back. It was mostly for the reaction it got from Daichi, but honestly, Oikawa was attractive. He had a pretty face, and he seemed nice enough, if a little dense. He wasn't as dense as Kageyama or Tsukishima, though; Suga thought that was a special kind of dense. At least Suga _knew_ that Daichi had a thing for him, even if he did ignore it.

The thing was, Daichi was just a friend to Suga. There was nothing more to it, for the setter. It wasn't like Daichi wasn't attractive, because he was, but Suga had known him for too long and was too close to him. Even the thought of dating Daichi was just… odd. It was like thinking about dating his brother. _Ew._

At the end of the match, Suga was the first out of the locker room. On his way to the vending machine, he ran into Oikawa. The other setter winked and flashed Suga a prize-winning smile.

"Well hello, Mr. Refreshing. Didn't expect to see you here." Oikawa said, leaning against the wall.

Suga laughed and fed his money into the vending machine, picking out his drink. "Yes, well, I didn't expect to see you here, either."

Oikawa's grin widened. "So was all that flirting real, or were you just being a tease?"

Suga couldn't help but blush a little. Oikawa was definitely blunt, if nothing else. "Take it how you want."

Oikawa hummed with a satisfied sort of tone and nodded. "Well, in that case, I'd like to know the name of the person I'm taking to a movie and dinner at three on Saturday."

Suga laughed again and bent down to grab his drink, then winked playfully at Oikawa. "Sugawara Koushi. Most people just call me Suga, though."

Oikawa smirked and leaned in to kiss Suga on the mouth, then pulled out a pen and wrote down a phone number on the side of Suga's arm. Oikawa walked away smugly, waving over his shoulder. "See you Saturday, Kou-chan."

Daichi didn't like Oikawa, and he was still glaring when Suga and Oikawa got married seven years later. Of course, Suga knew it was probably a legitimate glare directed toward his husband, but he knew that Daichi and Oikawa would have to learn to get along eventually.

Probably.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daichi, I _really_ don't understand why you have to come with me on _my_ date. I didn't go with you on your first date with Michimiya!" Suga complained, hoping to shake his friend off in the parking lot before he had to meet Oikawa.

Daichi crossed his arms and shook his head firmly, making Suga groan. Daichi was a great friend, he really was, but his mile-wide protectively stubborn streak could be incredibly annoying.

"See, Suga, the difference between me dating Yui and you dating whoever it is you're dating is that I told you who I was going out with. You refuse to tell me, so I have to come with you to make sure they're good enough for you."

"Yes, Dad," Suga sighed mockingly.

Daichi grinned. "If I'm the team's dad, does that make you the team mom? Was this all some ploy to trick me into going out with you? Because if it is, I'm already taken."

"Ew, don't be gross." Suga grimaced, shaking his head. _"Ick._ You're like my brother, Daichi; dating you would be weird."

"Oh. Well, I suppose you're right." Daichi sounded oddly put out by that. Suga refused to take it back, though; it was true. Dating Daichi would feel like incest at that point and that was just disturbing.

"Kou-chan!" A singsong voice called. Suga turned, grinning. Oikawa flung his arms over Suga's shoulders and Suga laughed, patting him on the back.

Daichi looked simultaneously thunderstruck and disturbed. "Suga, _please_ tell me that this isn't the person you're dating."

Oikawa smirked and tilted Suga's head up so that he could kiss him firmly on the mouth. It was chaste, but it had Suga blushing anyway. Daichi looked about ready to murder someone; Oikawa was smirking, very obviously smug in a way to piss Daichi off further.

Suga decided to diffuse the situation before punches were thrown by giving Daichi a little push back in the direction of the parking lot. "Okay, you've met him, so shoo. You're not going to stalk us on our date."

Daichi opened his mouth to refuse, but Suga gave him his most threateningly innocent smile and Daichi wisely thought better of it. Daichi glared one last time at Oikawa before shoving his hands in his pockets and trudging mulishly back to his car.

"He didn't seem pleased. I have no idea why; after all, I am a perfectly innocent person." Oikawa couldn't even keep a straight face as he spoke.

Suga snorted, grabbed Oikawa by the hand and pulled him toward the ticket booth. "Sure. I doubt that you've ever been truly innocent."

Oikawa had chosen to take Suga to a fair for their first date, a decision that Suga greatly approved off. They had both dressed casually, neither wanting to be recognized by another nosy high school student on their first date. Suga had dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt, and Oikawa in shorts that were much too short for the early-morning chill that still hung in the air and a black alien tee. The only other thing that Oikawa had done to hide his identity was wear his glasses and a beanie, which was just adorable.

They got their tickets and nearly ran to the food stalls. Both of them had been too excited to eat breakfast that morning, so they decided to eat first. Once they had gotten their food, they wandered around for a little while, munching on elephant ears and swinging their clasped hands between them.

Suga wasn't actually entirely sure how to act. He hadn't ever been on a date - mostly because people either assumed he and Daichi were together or because they were too afraid of Daichi's legendary wrath to ask Suga out. Either way, Suga didn't know what to expect. Of course, he would easily be able to defend himself if anything got out of hand enough to warrant an "I told you so" from Daichi later, but Suga didn't think Oikawa was stupid enough to try something like that. At least Suga knew that he could match Oikawa's flirtatiousness easily enough.

When they had finished their food they threw away the wrappers and looked around at the rides. Neither bothered untangling their fingers.

"So what do you want to ride first?" Oikawa asked, his tone almost mischievous.

Suga heaved an overdramatic sigh and smirked teasingly at Oikawa. "Well, riding _you_ isn't an option until at least our sixth date, so why don't we go on that spaceship-looking one first, for now?"

Oikawa gaped at Suga, who was holding back giggles. He couldn't tell if Oikawa was more shocked that the ride indicated looked like it could make them vomit or by Suga's not-so-innocent statement.

"Kou-chan!" Oikawa gasped theatrically. "That was so… so _impure_ of you!"

Suga snorted derisively, beginning to drag Oikawa toward the ride. "If you signed up to date an angel, you're in the wrong place, Tooru."

Oikawa smirked and shook his head. "Oh, no, I'm getting _exactly_ what I signed up for."

Overall, the date was a success. Oikawa had a weaker stomach than Suga had expected and nearly threw up several times, but then immediately went on the most violent ride he could find, so it was really his own fault. Suga enjoyed himself immensely and didn't hesitate to agree to dinner the next Friday.


End file.
